


【巍生】东江小炮王的另一种打开方式

by Alexis0077



Category: zyl角色水仙 - Fandom, 剧版镇魂, 电视剧许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis0077/pseuds/Alexis0077
Summary: 温和版《追逐标记》#ABO#罗浮生东江小炮王设定





	【巍生】东江小炮王的另一种打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> 温和版《追逐标记》  
> #ABO  
> #罗浮生东江小炮王设定

罗浮生躺在病床上，两只眼睛睁得大大的，盯着白色的天花板，那刷过太多次漆又掉过太多次皮的天花板，被节能灯照得发出惨烈的莹莹紫蓝。

 

竟然是真的呢。就快要……生了？

 

忽然而至的强烈真实感，让之前的10个月都如此虚幻。

 

事实上是8个月不到。

 

那段时间罗浮生不知怎么的，偏就是兴致乏乏，大概也是生意忙碌，漏了一个月的发情期也没注意，回过神来，是一波更为汹涌的情潮。

 

罗浮生捞起手机，手指停留在“沈巍”的名字上，打了好几圈转，终究还是没能按下去。

 

算了，罗浮生想，此时他确实毫无兴致，除了身体里汹涌咆哮的生理饥饿，他更好像是急于敷衍掉这份感受，是的，敷衍，像是不得不完成的工作，而他内心没有半点真情实感的渴望。

 

“沈”这个姓排在通讯里分类的将近末尾，罗浮生往上划拉着，一直到顶，还刷了好几遍下拉刷新，于是再一次往下翻。当他再次看到“沈巍”这个名字的时候，实在是烦躁的不行。

 

没办法，在自己动手实在不畅快之后，罗浮生几乎是闭着眼睛，在通讯里随便点了一个人，“恩，贤哥……恩……”

 

之后的十几分钟里，罗浮生觉得自己像个被洗刷的杯子，被人翻来覆去地旋转，搅得他实在，体会不到往日的快意。

 

“怎么了，生哥，不舒服？”对方似乎也看出了他的状态不佳，“要不我快点？”

 

对方倒是体贴，说完并没有立马动作，倒是罗浮生实在没了欲念，一把推开身上的人，扯了一件衬衫披在身上，冲进洗手间，趴在水池边就干呕起来。

 

说起来真可笑，身上身下无不在吐着水，可罗浮生实在难受地连那欲海都不想填，他瘫坐在洗手间的瓷砖地板上，一动也不想动。

 

后来的事他记不太清，总之记忆里下一个片段，他就在医院里，拿着一张怀孕7周半的化验单。产科医生告诉他，孕期前几个月，发情期紊乱是常有的，年长的医生好心地给他开了药，一并还有各类必须的营养剂。

 

“你Alpha呢？”医生头也不抬地问。

 

“啊……”罗浮生后知后觉，什么Alpha，现在他的脑子还消化不了任何一句话，“啊？”他只是本能地对着面前的人张了张嘴。

 

“哎……”经验丰富的医生叹了口气，“孕期没有Alpha会很辛苦，看你还年轻，身体底子不错，倒也不是扛不住。打掉的话，好好恢复，将来照样前途无量，怎么样？要不要留？”

 

“啊？”

 

医生对着这种白纸般的脸万般无奈，哎，长得那么好看偏巧那么傻，不骗你骗谁呢，医生又叹了口气，“那就回家再想想吧，这些药按说明书吃，想清楚了再来，要是你那个Alpha……找得到的话……”医生对着罗浮生漂亮的小脸，突然生出好一阵惋惜，“最好能找到。”

 

罗浮生，美高美总经理，收入不低，花费不小。书没怎么念，人倒不是如医生所见，算得上是个聪明的，至少工作是做地风生水起。可惜在这个世界上无牵无挂，活了20多年，没找到什么长久的喜好，自然落入了今朝有酒今朝醉的境地。作为Omega，罗浮生实在风情万种，好看迷人的脸蛋和身材，自然引得各类“绅士”在他身边打转，罗浮生也乐得享受，活好，床品好，人又爽快。人称东江小炮王，这名头，他还挺得意。

 

但他有个规矩，他从不许别人标记他。好在欢情场上讲究你情我愿，更讲究来去自如，这规矩谁也不会打破。

 

可是两个月前那一次，实在是个例外。不，是意外，罗浮生在心里重复了一遍。

 

如今他躺在病床上，距离进手术室，只有2个小时了。

 

罗浮生到底年轻，外加东江的医疗条件不错，也托他那个穿白大褂的前炮友，给他介绍了一个不错的产科医生，用那医生的话来说，罗浮生真是没吃什么苦头。

 

可这没吃什么苦头，毕竟只有罗浮生自己心里知道。他是比别人少吐了那么几次，脚也不肿，腰也没那么酸。

 

起先几个月还算好，可肚子大了毕竟不方便，就每天挪着从床上滚起来就费劲，孕期不能喝酒，罗浮生这几个月在店里都是用兑的果汁和客人周旋，可扑鼻而来的酒气总是让他泛起阵阵恶心。

 

后来肚子大了遮不住，罗浮生用尽了办法，穿起各类平时不会尝试的搭配，难免还是有露馅的时候。以至于他被一个有特殊癖好的富豪客人捉住，摁着非礼调戏了好几次。罗浮生顾及着肚子，天性里的母性为了孩子选择委屈求全，心里却默默流着泪，沈巍，沈巍，地一遍遍唤着。

 

那些吐得昏天黑地，虚地下不来床，又疼地死去活来的人，好歹有Alpha陪着啊。

 

可那些日子，一天一天的记忆，却像漂在水面上的白色泡沫，肚子一点一点大，便也感受不到太明显的变化，罗浮生觉得自己好像是生了一场病，熬一熬，过几个月就会好的。

 

是的，过几个月的苦，都是有尽头的。

 

如今尽头就在眼前，曙光逐渐亮起，罗浮生突然更慌张起来。

 

天哪，这哪是什么尽头。

 

他突然拼命挣扎，他想从床上蹬起来，可肚子上压着的大包让他无法弯腰也无法用力，他四肢慌乱地扭动，却被年长大力的护士牢牢摁住，“省点力气吧，一会有的是让你使劲的时候。”

 

罗浮生突然想回到八个月前，对那个医生说，“我不要这个孩子了。”

 

然后罗浮生就被推进了手术室。

 

打了无痛针，这是医生之前建议的，罗浮生不太懂，总之医生说什么就是什么，但此时他却觉得自己大概是被打了无脑针，他大脑一片空白，手术室里白的让人眩晕，医生护士此起彼伏的声音遥远着模糊着，他什么都不知道，只觉得身体在慢慢漂浮，在慢慢虚化，变成毫无重量的气球，在一点一点的漏气。他能感觉到自己的身体里在抽离什么东西，生殖器在向外倒吸，抽空，这个被一个新的生命撑大的囊袋，正在变得无比空虚。

 

……

 

罗浮生看到孩子的时候，没有做出任何表情。他确实是精疲力尽了，一场长达8个月多的马拉松结束了，他不想去想今后，也不想知道这意味着什么，此时他连笑的力气都没有。

 

他只记得当时，生殖腔被填满的时候，不像腹中胎儿那样是一日一日长大，那瞬间膨胀的东西撑得他发疼，却死死抓住沈巍的背，想要把自己塞进他的身体里。

 

罗浮生有些意识模糊，只有和沈巍在一起的时候会这样。东江小炮王并不像其他Omega那么娇弱，他常常和人翻云覆雨的时候还能玩笑，甚至和人说着骚话对骂起来，自是有人好他这口劲辣。

 

说起来每次和沈巍在一起的时候并不十分激烈。这大概是源于沈巍并不是欢场中人。两人擦出电光火石般的情欲本就是意外，清醒过来后的沈巍还小心翼翼地问过他需不需要照顾。罗浮生当时就笑了，这Alpha怎么比Omega还甜。

 

遵循本能的Alpha往往像一头头野兽，迸发出摧枯拉朽的势头。Omega想要在这种境况下享受，并不十分容易。你总是要武装自己，把自己变得刀枪不入，百毒不侵，才能在这强弱分明的游戏里，获得平等的享受。罗浮生因此受异性追捧，他们瞪着血红的眼睛写满了想要征服的欲望，他们低着头，在罗浮生面前败下阵来，说着“生哥，我就喜欢你这样的”。

 

只有沈巍，他是个大学教授吧，罗浮生记得，这个斯文的男人浑身上下刻满了人类文明的灿烂光辉。罗浮生遇到沈巍之后尝试着去读过几本书，然后他认识了“举案齐眉，相敬如宾”八个字。

 

在沈巍面前，他觉得自己是个人，当然沈巍也特别是个人。沈巍的欲望好像都比别人的高雅，罗浮生自愿丢盔弃甲，难得在Alpha面前不用装成什么猛禽，竟然也那么放松，舒畅，享受。

 

沈巍啊，所以8个月前罗浮生在面对医生的时候，没能说出“不要”两个字。他罗浮生是什么人，无父无母无牵无挂，拿着今日进账明日花光的工资，仿佛不用给自己多留一天的余额。反正他就是这么一个人，那些Alpha在床上摁着他的脖子说的那些糟践话，他一点也不生气。我就是这样啊，有什么好生气的，我早就认清了这样的自己。

 

但是自打身体里有了那么一点沈巍的血脉，他就变得舍不得了。好像自己也有那么一丁点高贵起来。

 

那天应该是他发情期，不然他不会那样丧失理智。想来大概有大半年的时间，每次到了发情期，罗浮生都只会打电话给沈巍。毕竟沈巍那么温柔，把Omega最脆弱的时间交给他是个不错的选择。

 

于是Omega卸下一切负担，反而把自己的本能暴露地淋漓尽致，明明对方还保持着极大的克制，绝不越过罗浮生自己定下的规矩。可偏偏是罗浮生一遍一遍的要求着，进来，标记我，你还是个Alpha吗，你怎么那么没用，最后罗浮生一翻身，猛的一下就差把五脏六腑全都剖出来，那画面看上去更像是他把那个斯文的Alpha给强暴了……

 

第二天醒来的时候罗浮生似乎什么都不记得了，他腿脚发软地从床上爬下来，在茶几上看到了沈巍留下的纸条“有事找我，电话……”

 

啥玩意儿，怎么这么黏糊，我又不是没用你电话。

 

罗浮生随手就把那纸条扔进了前一天吃剩的外卖残汁里。

 

后来他迷迷糊糊回忆起那天发生了什么，是因为闻到了自己有点奇怪的气味，他还以为沈巍的标记是临时的，起先还莫名开心了几天，后来又莫名地失落，不高兴，便死活不肯再联系那人。

 

直到……直到医院的检验单，他才知道，那个“有事找我”的字条到底是什么意思。

 

罗浮生就是在这种错乱的回忆中醒来，护士已经把孩子放在了旁边的小摇篮里。是个小女孩，看着还挺壮士。罗浮生天性使然地伸手把小东西抱了过来，托在胸前，像捧着一个果篮一样。

 

然后罗浮生手一抖，小团子从手里滑了下去，还好，落在了同样柔软的被子上。

 

哎，等等，孩子到底是个什么东西。会摔坏吗？我毕竟揣了这东西十个月，尽管当时从来没想过生下来之后的事，可是万一刚到手就不小心摔坏了岂不是太可惜了……

 

大概是受到了颠簸，小东西哇地一声哭了出来。

 

妈呀，怎么那么响。罗浮生吓得手足无措。

 

哭了，怎么办，她会吃奶吗？需要教吗？然后罗浮生一下捂住了自己的眼睛，这怎么教……

 

年轻有很多好，比如身体恢复地快，比如明明什么也不懂也能跌跌撞撞地把日子过下去。罗浮生被迫上了医院的新生儿哺育培训班，没上过学的罗浮生听了个一知半解，如果有考试的话他一定是不及格。好在当爹不需要考试，只能寄希望于你继承了你另一个爹的智商，罗浮生拍了拍女儿的小脸，就这么说定了。

 

是的，出了月子罗浮生带着孩子回家。这小东西应该的确是继承了两人的特长——沈巍的聪明，和罗浮生的抗造，后者对于做罗浮生的孩子，尤其重要。小东西竟然胖嘟嘟地一点一点长大，没病没灾，实在是福气。

 

当然罗浮生就没那么好过了。

 

首先是账单。罗浮生本就没什么积蓄，一人吃饱全家不饿，现在就不一样了。好在东江的福利还算不错，Omega协会也非常尽责，能送的都送了，但是奶粉钱还是得自己挣。于是罗浮生把女儿托付在单身Omega协会开设的福利中心，领了吸奶器，又冲回了美高美。

 

美高美的音乐闹得他耳朵疼，如今他一夜要起两趟给女儿喂奶，晚上睡不好，就更受不得这激情澎湃的音乐，他让DJ把音量拧小一些，靠在没人的角落里，镁光灯照的他更是有些憔悴。

 

他躲在这里是有原因的，除了舞池里的电音闹得他难受，刚才去卫生间倒弄那复杂的吸奶器的时候没少把自己弄得半身狼狈。他胡乱地擦了擦，衬衫前头还是沾了点奶渍，更重要的是他确实没学会用那机器，大概是吸得不干净，刚受过刺激的胸口还在潺潺地向外冒着汁水，背心和衬衫先后被染湿，黏在身上，难受极了。

 

然后那个熟悉的邪恶的黑影投过来。

 

那个有着特殊癖好的富豪，本来是顾忌罗浮生大着肚子怕闹出事，顶多拽着他猥亵一番，如今他朝着这个浑身上下冒着奶香气息的Omega迈过来，两只眼睛紧紧盯着罗浮生藏在黑暗里的胸前狼狈。

 

“你这样很难受的，你需要人帮你。”

 

“你走开……”

 

“我可是好心啊，让我帮帮你，会很舒服的。”

 

“你再往前我叫保安了！”罗浮生咬着牙根，尽可能地虚张声势，因为他此时双腿软地卖不出步子，嗓子也扬不起来。显然Alpha早已经不是商量的意思了。

 

“叫保安？要不要等我把这地方买下来，你再叫保安，就不是这个意思了，还是你就是喜欢那么多人一起？”

 

罗浮生听不下去这话，他好不容易攒了力气打算起身绕开，下一秒就被那人摁在墙上，一双手就在他的身上游走。胸口被搓得胀痛，罗浮生耳朵里嗡嗡地，越来越吵，脑子里的混乱逼走了全身的力气……

 

罗浮生只觉得把自己钉在墙上的那股力气突然没了，他顺势沿着墙面往下滑，在砸到地面之前他被什么人卷到了身下，可隔着一具身体他还感到了阵阵冲击。

 

“没事吧，没事吧……”

 

那后知后觉的保安终于被逐渐闹大的动静吸引过来，罗浮生好歹回过点神来，下一秒就打算张嘴fire人，可一睁眼，却看见了……

 

“沈巍？”

 

那个人正趴在地上，两只手把自己圈在怀里，浅色的西装前襟也因为凑得太近染上了些许湿痕。

 

“这位先生您没有受伤吧。”保安局促地上来询问，却也不敢太近距离观看自己领导和别人抱在一起的模样。

 

“啊，没事。”沈巍急忙放开罗浮生，刚想站起来，却扶了一把后背，嘴里撕拉了一小声。

 

罗浮生这才意识到沈巍刚才一定是帮自己挡了那个男人的拳脚。

 

那个人大概有些喝多，很快被保安拉走。

 

“喂，沈巍你没事吧……”罗浮生慌里慌张的，沈巍也是，“我没事，你呢……弄湿了，快擦擦。”

 

沈巍随手拿了一打纸巾，两个人四只手搅作一团，罗浮生嘴里说着不要，却拗不过沈巍的手，只是沈巍的手蹭上原本就被解开到肚子的衬衫，那异常柔软又黏腻的触感，带着点腥味的奶香，沈 巍脑子炸开了……

 

他难得用力，朝两侧拉开罗浮生的手，把罗浮生的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，扣子迅速解开，露出里面的束腹带。

 

“你……”

 

罗浮生被抓了个现行。

 

沈巍对着罗浮生一声不吭，看着对面的人一颗一颗扣好扣子，衬衫重新塞进裤腰里，沈巍解下自己的外套递上去，“你别嫌弃……需要的话，可以，遮一下。”

 

“谢谢……”罗浮生也觉得尴尬，披了衣服就换了个方向走。

 

“能不能……”沈巍也不知道他是以什么心情，跨出去那一步，抓住了罗浮生的手腕，“能不能，让我看看……”

 

沈巍不傻。他心绞了快一年，等着这个人的电话。他做梦都想着，是不是两个人可以忘记那场过线的意外，当做无事发生继续他们此前的关系。或是，或是罗浮生会调皮地给他一个电话，笑着和他说，“surprise，没中！”再或者，是慌着哭着让自己陪他去医院……

 

罗浮生说什么都好。可是没有。罗浮生就这样从他的世界里消失了一般。

 

他是那万人追捧，开在万花丛中最艳丽最奔放的那一朵霸王花，带着街头巷尾的风，年轻、靓丽。

 

沈巍见过他有多受欢迎，哪怕两人误打误撞的第一次，罗浮生喝多了酒拉着自己进了酒店房间，嘴里还叫着另一个陌生的名字。自己根本就是给被醉酒的花魁认错了的，那个抖抖索索毫无经验，在学校里闷头十几年，带着副古董版老旧眼镜，连学生都吐槽嫌弃的古板教授。

 

沈巍以为自己再熬个五年八年，拖不下去了会被父母塞到相亲市场上，找个同样羞涩平凡的对象，过着白开水一样的生活。如果不是罗浮生喝醉了认不清人，他又怎么有机会，尝一口这样热辣销魂的滋味。

 

他做好了准备，打算挨人醒来后的一顿骂，骂他不知廉耻，占一个喝醉了的Omega的便宜，可惜没有。那时的罗浮生舔了舔嘴角，好像又回味了一把昨夜的滋味，他没有把人推开，反而一伸手指，勾着沈巍的衣襟拽到自己怀里，朝着那凌乱的床铺往后一仰，“先生贵姓，不介意的话，我们再吃顿早餐吧。”

 

沈巍就这样留在了罗浮生长长的通讯录里，他不敢多问，不敢多说，每次罗浮生的电话对他来说就像是天神发来的召唤。罗浮生喜欢的姿势他就偷偷看小电影学，罗浮生说工作辛苦他就去学了按摩来给人捏肩捶背，罗浮生说发情期想有人照顾，他扔下教案就跑来压着天性给人熬汤。

 

沈巍自知无趣，浑身上下没有一处写着性感的书呆子，好不容易碰上个不挑剔不矫情的神仙，只能四处小心，生怕把这金贵的Omega伺候地不舒服了。

 

所以当他明知道罗浮生的规矩却贸贸然闯了过去，闯进了Omega娇嫩的内腔，抱着怀里疼得发抖的人，沈巍想，这到底是好事坏事？

 

他不可能说出“记得吃药”这种绝情的话，他不可能去伤害罗浮生半点。可是……可是事已至此他只好留下“有事找我”这样含义模糊的四个字。

 

果然是自己妄想。

 

沈巍等了一年了。他知道美高美是罗浮生的地方，却一次也没来过。沈巍想，今天自己就来这里喝一杯，然后告诉自己，忘了那一段，回到白开水般的日子里，找一个白开水一样的人。

 

沈巍以为单方面失恋已经挺惨了，没想到更惨的是，这个人宁愿自己一个人生孩子也不给自己看。

 

“我……”沈巍话出口就后悔了，就算时间对的上，又怎么知道那就是自己的？

 

看看？看什么？自己奶水四溢刚被人非礼完的惨样？还是那个胖乎乎的小团子？那能是一句看看说得过去的？

 

罗浮生一下委屈从眼眶里涌出来。他意外怀孕没觉得多委屈，一个人撑过孕期没觉得多委屈，一个人生产一个人坐月子一个人带孩子都没觉得委屈，并不是他不委屈，只是这些感情都一点一点攒在心底，被他的刻意大条掩盖着，如今却和他胸口的那两团东西一样，盛不住地崩腾开来，委屈，怎么能不委屈呢。

 

“我错了，我错了……浮生我错了……”沈巍不知道自己说错了什么话，只是罗浮生突然情绪奔溃，他慌了神，不自觉地先跪倒人面前认错，“是我不好，让你受委屈了，我来晚了……”

 

罗浮生扑到沈巍肩头呜呜地抽泣，嘴里稀里糊涂说着难受，颠三倒四的话沈巍听不明白，他只能轻轻拍拍罗浮生的背，不停的认错道歉。

 

“你别嫌弃她好不好，别嫌弃她，我知道我没上过学，在这上班你们读过书的人也看不上，基因不好，可是，我不想她长大和我一样，再陷在这个圈子里，她还是女孩子，她不能像我一样，她长得可漂亮了……”

 

沈巍彻底愣住了。谁能知道自己捧在手心里，心头上神仙般的人物，竟是把自己踩在泥里。他爱罗浮生的大胆、自由、勇于追求的个性，可谁又知道他终究把这些美德都藏在胆怯后面，小心翼翼地，不敢朝自己踏近半步。

 

沈巍怪自己，他只是钦慕这样的罗浮生，却没有拿出什么行动来，但凡他能拿出罗浮生一分的勇气，为自己喜爱的人拼一把，哪怕死皮赖脸地来求，罗浮生就不会一个人走过那一年。

 

哎呀呀，我一个温吞水一般的人，竟也被你搞出眼泪来了。沈巍在罗浮生的头发上蹭了蹭。

 

“你说什么呢，我怎么会……你不嫌弃我才好，你这么漂亮，这么能干，这么受欢迎，像我这么无趣的人……”

 

沈巍知道此时再互相解释已经没有意义，他只是抱着罗浮生，密密麻麻地吻着怀里人的额头，脸颊，嘴唇……大龄单身青年终于开窍了一把。

 

“好胀，好难受……”罗浮生蹭着胸口，刚扣上的扣子又被折腾开了，“好堵……”

 

罗浮生手指着冰箱，一边哭，却一边死活不肯放开沈巍。沈巍只好半拖着人，挪到冰箱边，打开赫然看到里面整整齐齐摆着两个灌满的奶瓶和一个胡乱塞在保鲜袋里的吸奶器。

 

这……

 

“装瓶里……”罗浮生还在说着胡话，可是，喂，可是装满了啊……

 

最后沈巍红着脸，吃了一大口带着自己信息素味的……心里笑得波涛汹涌。

 

说起来罗浮生还挺好哄的，沈巍替他揉了一会，大概是情绪发现太耗体力，罗浮生竟靠在沈巍怀里睡着了。

 

沈巍也不敢动，直到手机铃声把罗浮生吵醒，他尴尬地发现自己睡着的角度，按开漏音严重的电话，“喂，罗先生，您今天还来接您孩子吗？”

 

下一秒，沈巍就把冰箱里的那一票连着罗浮生的人一起塞进了副驾驶，“告诉我地址。”

 

沈巍看到孩子的第一眼，就知道那是自己的，信息素比DNA还好使，这个小Omega，拳打脚踢的样子虎虎生风，看上去将来能比罗浮生还厉害，竟然是个女孩子。

 

“我可以抱一下吗？”沈巍激动起来，有点把持不住自己的矜持。

 

罗浮生点了点头，然后他看着沈巍用极其标准的姿势托起小婴儿的头，斜抱在臂弯里，罗浮生翻了个巨大的白眼，为什么有的人不学就会，自己上了那么久的课还不会？

 

大概也是被血脉吸引，小家伙挥着快乐的小拳头，不停在沈巍脸上招呼，沈巍很快被逗笑了。

 

“好了，挺晚的了，回去吧。”

 

“要……要搬家么……”在一个路口等红灯的时候，沈巍实在忍不住，问了一句。罗浮生租的那个小屋他自然是熟门熟路，环境倒是不差，只是对于小婴儿，那个房间，大概太有情调了一点儿。“或者我帮你收拾一下也行……”

 

“再说吧……”罗浮生大概是累了，他把孩子背在身前，半躺在座椅上。二十分钟后，沈巍以一个抱俄罗斯套娃的姿势气喘吁吁地把两个人一起抱上了楼。

 

罗浮生再醒来时天已经大亮，他揉了揉脑袋，觉得这样漫长的睡眠似乎太过遥远，有些不真实地脑袋飘在半空，罗浮生好一会才意识，糟了，自己还有个孩子。

 

天哪，昨夜竟然睡死过去了，没起来喂孩子，不会饿死吧……别，好不容易生出来的……

 

然后罗浮生一翻身，看到了沈巍抱着孩子手里握着奶瓶。

 

“夜里我起来喂过了，她好能吃。”沈巍手里摇了摇，向罗浮生演示着小孩儿死活抱着奶瓶不肯撒手的样子。

 

罗浮生松了口气。他环顾了一眼，屋里早就被收拾地干干净净，角落里那个一直没空拼装的婴儿床已经搭好，沙发上扔的脏衣服，茶几上几天前的外卖，都一扫而空。沈巍把孩子放进婴儿床里，端着洗衣篮走到阳台上，把里面的尿布毛巾都一条一条抖落开来晾上，还有吃完洗净放在消毒笼里的奶瓶和吸奶器……明明只是规整过了，却总好像是换了一个气氛，着实让人心旷神怡。

 

“怎么样，还有什么别的要收拾的吗？……”沈巍一扭头看见罗浮生盯着那消毒笼，“哦，这个是我早上刚买的，这个，”沈巍从里面拿出那个曾让罗浮生异常尴尬的机器，“这个我看说明书了，是你操作地不好，我教你……”

 

“你走开……”


End file.
